


The Future of Atlantis

by SilverNight88



Series: The King's Consort [9]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: In which Atlantis's future is at stake so the Fantastic Four and the Avengers must come together to help.





	The Future of Atlantis

Steve Rogers waited for the Ambassador to speak, he was a confident man, shorter than Steve but he was a man who knew what it was like to deal with superheroes. He was the replacement for the last Ambassador to Atlantis that had to quit his job when Namor had sent him weekly shipments of garbage. That hadn’t stopped Namor from sending them and it caused the former Ambassador to move to the desert were the Atlanteans would not go since they could die there. His replacement had spent the last few years trying to fix the damage between the two countries. Steve hated politics but he had agreed to hear the new Ambassador out and now he waited for the man to speak.

“Captain Rogers I wanted to thank you for taking this time to speak with me today. My name is Everett Ross and as you know I have been trying for years to fix the friendly ties between the United States and Atlantis. This had proved very hard to do since King Namor refuses to speak directly to me. I have had to go through his scribes and assistants. I hope that you can help me?”

“What can I do? I’m no politician.” Steve stated and rather wished he was training right now or out on a mission.

“I know that you are a long time friend of King Namor and I hope that maybe with your influence you can get him to agree to a meeting with me?”

“I won’t force my friend and brother in arms to do something he doesn’t want to do. With Namor he never does anything he doesn’t want to do.”

“No you misunderstand; I don’t want to force him into signing anything only to get back on friendly terms again. The tension between our two countries is not good for either, our Navy when they encounter the Atlantean patrol are nervous because they see them as enemies and the same goes for the Atlanteans. We have had some weapons being thrown at our submarines and we want to avoid a war.” He held Steve’s eyes and suddenly Steve knew why this man was the liaison between the government and the superheroes, he was an honest man who wouldn’t let anything stand in his way. Steve knew that T’Challa had great respect for this man and that was no small thing.

Steve thought for a moment, he didn’t want a war between the Atlanteans and the surface world and anything he could do to prevent that was his duty, “Namor is sweet on Susan maybe she can ask him to think about a meeting?”

“Huh,” Ross said, “I didn’t think of that. Will she help us?”

“Let’s see what we can do.”

“We Captain?” Ross asked as he stood up with Steve as they made their way to the communications room in the Avengers Tower, “Does that mean you will accompany me to the meeting?”

“Yes I don’t think that Namor will throw you into the ocean like the last Ambassador but I think that I should be there to make sure.”

Ross smiled and said, “Thank you for your help Captain Rogers.” They shook hands and Ross left. Steve placed a call to the Fantastic Four.

*****

Reed Richards worked as fast as he could on the sound amplifier as Johnny and Ben got the fantasticar  ready. Susan was leaving instructions with Squirrel Girl who had agreed to babysit Franklin and Valeria. Both children wanted to come but Sue was not going to put them at risk. “Also don’t listen to Valeria if she says she brushed her teeth you need to actually see her do it. Franklin can’t have two desserts no matter how much he begs. Ok I think that is everything, thank you so much for coming on short notice. Do you need anything?”

”No Mrs. Richards I got it covered. Don’t worry you can count on me! Come on kids lets go and play some video games.” She smiled her buck tooth grin and grabbed both kids’ hands before they could complain to their mom again about not needing a sitter.

Sue knew she would sorry anyway but she looked over her pack of Reed’s inventions to make sure she was prepared. The giant computer screen indicated that Captain America was calling, she hit the accept button and his face was revealed on the screen. He was at Avengers headquarters.

“Hello Susan did I catch you at a bad time?”

“We are about to head out as soon as Reed finishes. What do you need Steve?”

“I was hoping you would put in a good word for me about the new ambassador with Namor? He is trying to build good relations with Atlantis after the court fiasco. I’m no politician and Namor might accept a meeting with him if it came from you.”

“I’ll see if I can mention it we are heading there right now. There is some kind of trouble down in Atlantis and we are going to help.” She kept packing as talked, putting a stun gun that would work underwater.

“DAMN!” Reed voice shouted as an explosion sounded.

“What wrong?” Steve’s face was concerned and more Avengers crowded around the background to see what was going on.

“I don’t know until we get there and all I know is that Namor needs a sound amplifier that can work underwater.”

“Namor is our alley and the Avengers are ready to stand with him. Tony do you think you can help Reed? We will travel with you Susan and help if we can.”

“I’m on it. It was getting boring around here anyways.” His closed his iron man suit and flew off.

“Thanks Steve, Namor sounded like it was something huge, he would never ask for help unless he really needed it.”

“No problem Susan. Everyone else Avengers Assemble!” Steve shouted and ended the call.

By the time Sue got up to the launch pad Tony was just flying in and rushing to the lab to help Reed.

“Ben catch!” Susan threw him the pack of gear and said, “The Avengers are coming along so we need the bigger car. Johnny don’t forget your suit.”

“I’m just glad I can flame on underwater with the suit.”Johnny said as he pulled it out and began donning it over his Fantastic Four uniform. As he finished the rest of the Avengers arrived, with Steve was Doctor Strange, Ant-man, Wasp, Thor and She-Hulk.

Susan learned that the Vision, Spider-Man, Hulk, Hawkeye, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch were busy fighting slime monsters all day. Black Window was undercover and couldn’t make it. Black Panther was back in Wakanda.

She-Hulk and Ben helped carry the large Amplifiers to the jet that could turn into a sub-marine and everyone got on board. As they were flying to Atlantis they had an urgent message come in from Namor. The connection had too much static to hold a good conversation but Reed was able to respond to it.

“Reed where are you? I cannot hold them back for much longer. I need that equipment!” Namor’s voice sounded.

“We had some trouble with the tech-”

“If I can’t even count on you do to what it is you do best then I don’t even know what you are good for.” Namor interrupted, his arrogant tone made Reed grit his teeth. That man really knew how to get him mad.

“We are on our way and about to descend now, we also have the Avengers with us.” Reed informed him as he made the necessary adjustments to allow the car to submerge.

“Whatever help you need Namor we are here for you.” Steve said as he adjusted his shield.

“Thank you all. I will remember that you have all aided Atlantis in her greatest hour of need. I will be waiting to escort you into the city.”

Everyone got ready by wearing the specially designed underwater suits that Reed had invented. Only Iron Man and Susan didn’t need one since his suit could go underwater and she had her powers to help her breath.  As they approached the large underwater city they saw the faint shimmer of a force field barrier dome over it. Namor was waiting just at the edge with his Trident Guard and he opened the field to let them through.

They passed over hundreds of silent and waiting Atlantean citizens. It was otherworldly and eerie how they all stood in the city’s main coliseum their hair drifting with the underwater currents. Namor was dressed in a black royal suit with gold trimmings that matched the gold bracers on his arms and his golden crown. They landed in the center and when the hatch opened Namor said, “Set it up there we don’t have a lot of time. Atlantis must survive.”

Reed and Tony made final adjustments as the rest of the heroes tried to keep a lookout for whatever danger was coming their way.

“You should all leave now.” Namor warned them, “For I am going to seal the city in for the duration and you will not be able to leave until it has passed.”

“No. Whatever happens we are here for all of it.” Steve replied, he could never leave his oldest friend to face anything that seemed this dangerous. He just wished he knew what it was that had Namor collect all of his people into one safe place. Namor clapped Steve’s shoulder and went to stand before the giant sound amplifiers. He had his Atlantean servants finish setting it up and when it was ready Namor grabbed the microphone and called out to his people.

“Citizens! Atlantis had been through so much and now we must do what we can to ensure its survival! I have faith in each and every one of you. All of you are what makes Atlantis the greatest civilization on earth. On land or beneath the waves we will thrive!” His royal voice rang out across the water and all the citizens cheered for their King.

Namor turned to his servant and said, “Begin.”

The cheering and chattering fell silent as screeching sound of the amplifiers were adjusted to its highest setting ensuring that anything human, Atlantean, or sea creature for miles around could hear. The Avengers prepared for the worst, they had thoughts of a giant sea monster about to attack, and maybe the sound was to drive it off or incapacitate it long enough for them to defeat it.

Then silence from the speakers and then a beat started it had all the Atlanteans begin bobbing their heads to the rhythm.

Then Steve heard a song begin to play ‘ Nanananananananananana  Nanananananananananana…’

The last thing Steve expected was to hear Fall Out Boy’s song ‘Where did the Party go’ to play.

‘I’m here to collect your hearts’

‘It’s the only reason that I sing’

‘I don’t believe a word you say’

‘But I can’t stop listening’

Steve turned shocked to Namor who looked out over his people and then he raised his fist and shouted “IMPERIUS REX!”  It made Atlanteans go crazy chanting his name over and over as they begin to dance and swim around each other they swarmed the coliseum floor and were pressed up against the stage. When the chorus hit it made them all lose their minds and Steve backed up until the heroes were grouped together.

‘Oh where did the party go?’

‘We were ending it on the phone’

‘I’m not going to go home alone’

‘Where, where did the party go?’

Reed and Sue were the ones who were in most disbelief and she exclaimed, “He said it was life or death for all of his people. I thought we were going to die!” Johnny laughed and began to dance with Janet who loved this song. Bio-luminescent lights began flicker around the stone structures and soon it was a giant underwater concert. As the citizens raved and danced like maniacs Namor swam up to them with a pleased look on his face.

“Namor!” Reed exclaimed, “You had us all come down here for a party?”

“You have my gratitude Richards. I thought all was lost but now we can look to a bright future for Atlantis. Bring out the wine!”

“Namor! Can you explain what is going on?!” Sue asked as she watched more Atlanteans swarm into the coliseum drawn in by the music. The water vibrated with the sound of the beat.

Shakira’s song ‘Hips Don’t Lie’ came on after and the Atlantean servant acted as a DJ using underwater tech to play the songs.

“Of course my sweet Susan.” Namor said as he handed her a wine bottle, “We had the original singers scheduled to come and play for our annual Neptune’s Night but they couldn’t handle the underwater pressure so they canceled and I didn’t have a back up. Every year we hold the largest party and consummation ritual. This shall be a night that will never be forgotten.”

 “Consummation ritual?” Steve asked as he watched fascinated by the sight of so many blue skinned people swirling and dancing underwater, he wanted to draw the scene down, it was unlike anything he had ever seen.

“I believe you surface dwellers call it an orgy. Look for me Susan so that we may enjoy each other. We have to look to the future and our people’s offspring; this is the best way to have more Atlantean births.”

“Oh. Well, thanks Namor but I am married.” Susan said for the hundredth time, she said it every time he tried to seduce her but he still did it. Reed wasn’t happy about Namor trying to sleep with his wife again but he learned long ago that Susan would never cheat on him. She was glad that no one was in danger and it was just like Namor to be such a drama king. She couldn’t stay mad because she saw how happy they had made the mer-people, “Just one more thing before you have to join your people. Would you mind if the United States Ambassador came to visit? They really want to have better relations with Atlantis. Think of the future Namor, peace is always better than war.”

Namor’s eyes pierced her own, “Always business Susan? If this would please you then  I will invite you all back here in nine months time to witness the birthing days. Speaking of business She-Hulk I wish to hire you as my surface lawyer. I have humans I need to sue for the damage they have caused.”

Jennifer said, “I’ll take a look at your case and if I can help you then I will. But you are paying me right?”

“Of course Atlantis always repays those that are loyal and come to her aid.  Now go and enjoy yourselves, the barrier will be lifted in the morning.”

Tony said, “I don’t need to be told twice!” as he grabbed a wine bottle, “Susan a little help?” Sue used her powers to create a pocket of dry air around Tony that allowed him to drink then he shouted, “Let’s dance people!”

Everyone else didn’t know what to do and until they were absorbed by the fever of the crowd and they began to dance and swim. The wine flowed freely and everyone was caught up in the underwater rave and the songs didn’t stop playing. Food, wine and dancing partners were passed about freely and as King, Namor had no shortage of dance partners. Steve was grabbed by a pretty red-headed lady and he shyly tried to dance. Doctor strange was swimming with two different girls and She-Hulk had three men trying to dance with her at once. Thor eventually got the honor of dancing with her and Ant-man stole Wasp back from Johnny. That left him free to dance with another Atlantean girl and Ben was awkward as he tried to learn the Atlantean dance moves. Reed and Susan looked at each other and shrugged. It wasn’t everyday they got to dance at an Atlantean Party.

Although they didn’t want to participate, except for Tony who tried but he was too drunk, in the orgy later that night instead they hid out in the sub-marine and passed out from too much dancing and drinking. The sound of music didn’t stop until the light began to filter down from above them , and they all had massive hangovers.

When the heroes looked out from the sub’s windows they saw all the citizens passed out in a tangle of each other’s arms. It seemed like the orgy was a success. Namor tapped on the window like they were fish in a bowl and gestured for them to follow him, and they did. He opened the barrier and they all went home.

When they told the others upon their arrival what had happened Clint was enraged and began ranting, “You all got to have an awesome party with lots of hot mer-people and I had to fight slime monsters!!! How is that fair?” He and the others were covered from head to toe in gross green slime.

“It’s just my luck.” Spider-man muttered as he tried to get to the slime off of his costume.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the song 'Where did the party go' maybe a dozen (hundred) times since I first heard it and the only answer I could give: The party went to Atlantis of course, and that is how this fic was born. Comments and Kudos will save Atlantis. ;)


End file.
